Joseph Stroud
Joseph Stroud (born 1943) is an American poet and academic. Life Stroud was born in Glendale, California.Joseph Stroud, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 13, 2019. He was educated at the University of San Francisco, California State University at Los Angeles, and San Francisco State University. He has published 5 collections of poetry, including Of This World: New and selected poems (Copper Canyon Press, 2008). He is retired from teaching at Cabrillo College. He divides his time between his home in Santa Cruz, California, and a cabin in the Sierra Nevada. Writing Varied in subject and form, Stroud’s poems include 6-line lyrics, narrative prose poems, odes, homages, sustained contemplations, suites, and brief epigrammatic offerings. However it is substance, whatever form it takes, that interests him. His poetry articulates a voyage through places and times and voices, often sifting through the details of daily life, searching for miracles (“Inside the pear there’s a paradise we will never know, our only hint the sweetness of its taste.” - Comice, Below Cold Mountain). Recognition Stroud's work earned a Pushcart Prize in 2000 and has been featured on Garrison Keillor's Writer's Almanac. He was also a finalist for the Northern California Book Critics Award in 2005, and in 2006 was selected for a Witter Bynner Fellowship in poetry from the Library of Congress. Awards * 2000 Pushcart Prize * 2005 finalist for the Northern California Book Critics Award * 2006 Witter Bynner Fellowship in poetry from the Library of Congress. * 2011 Arts and Letters Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry *''In the Sleep of Rivers: Poems''. Santa Barbara, CA: Capra Press, 1974. ISBN 978-0-912264-98-1 *''Signatures''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1982. ISBN 978-0-918526-38-0 *''Below Cold Mountain''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1998. ISBN 978-1-55659-084-9 *''Country of Light: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2004. ISBN 978-1-55659-205-8 *''Of This World: New and selected poems, 1996-2006''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-55659-285-0 Limited editions *''Unzen''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2001. *''Burning the Years''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2002. *''Ukiyo-e: Snapshots of the floating world''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2007. *''Night Psalms''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2009. *''Kingdom Come''. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2011. Translated *Pablo Neruda, Three Odes. Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical informtion courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Joseph Stroud, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 13, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Directions" at Poetry 365 *'Joseph Stroud profile & 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets *Four Poems by Joseph Stroud at San Diego Reader. *Joseph Stroud b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation. *Joseph Stroud at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;Audio / video *"Manna" at The Writer's Almanac *Joseph Stroud at YouTube *Joseph Stroud podcast at the Library of Congress ;Books *Joseph Stroud at Amazon.com ;About *Joseph Stroud in the San Miguel Poetry Week * [http://www.bookslut.com/poetry/2009_02_014140.php Review of Of This World] at Bookslut Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:University of San Francisco alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:People from Glendale, California Category:California State University, Los Angeles alumni Category:1943 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets